As electronic devices become more powerful and smaller (i.e., more densely packed), the power consumed by these electronic devices can result in a large amount of generated heat. The heat generated by these electronic devices may be detrimental to the operation of the electronic devices. Accordingly, a common concern associated with electronic components is heat removal.
For example, an electronic device may include an integrated circuit (IC) die. A thermal solution may be thermally coupled to the IC die to facilitate dissipation of heat from the IC die. Commonly, the thermal solution may be in the form of a heat sink having a number of fins or channels (i.e., a passive solution). As air passes by the fins or channels, heat may be transferred from the IC die to the surrounding air via the fins or channels. However, utilizing fins or channels does not provide efficient and uniform removal of heat from the IC die due to various effects such as, but not limited to, variations of heat generation from different areas on the IC die or the inability to transfer heat to a location, which is remote from the IC die.